Lost
by bangtan-sarang
Summary: Yoongi tersesat di dalam hidupnya. Namun, lama kelamaan 'tersesat' itu terasa menyenangkan juga. ― Yoongi x Jimin fanfiction. YoonMin ; MinYoon ―


Lost

Chapter I

-bangtan-sarang-

Saat aku masih SMA, semua temanku tidak pernah berhenti berbicara tentang jatuh cinta. Ya, jatuh cinta. Betapa luar biasanya jatuh cinta itu, bagaimana perubahan yang dirasakan setelah jatuh cinta, dan berbagai hal lainnya.

Hal itu terus membuatku penasaran; aku tidak sabar untuk jatuh cinta. Aku tidak sabar untuk menemukan seseorang yang akan menautkan tangannya denganku sambil menyusuri jalanan kota. Aku tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan pelukan, ciuman ringan, atau sekedar kata-kata lembut yang terucap dari bibir manisnya.

Hingga di suatu malam aku menemukanmu berdiri di depan rumahku. Aku menerka, apa yang orang ini lakukan? Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan apakah itu masih cukup normal untuk dikatakan sebagai kunjungan? Tidak, tidak, melihat pakaianmu yang cenderung _gothic_ itu membuatku menjadi menaruh rasa curiga.

Badanku terasa bergetar. Semakin aku memperhatikanmu dari jendela kamarku di lantai ketiga―lantai paling atas―rasanya aku semakin ingin berbicara kepadamu. Takut? Tentu, pasti. Kau hanya diam berdiri di depan pintu rumahku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Rambut hitam legammu terlihat sedikit basah, mungkin karena hujan? Karena saat aku terlelap tidur telingaku mendengar samar-samar rintik hujan.

Aku ingin sekali menuruni tangga dan menghampirimu untuk sekedar bertanya 'hei, apa yang kau lakukan?' ; 'sepertinya ibumu akan khawatir apabila kau tidak segera pulang' ; atau bahkan 'kan kuantar kau ke rumah sakit, wajahmu pucat'. Tidak, tidak, kenyataannya bukan seperti itu.

Entah mengapa badanku terasa bergerak dengan sendirinya. Kakiku melangkah menuruni tangga perlahan, walaupun aku takut gelap―ditambah rumahku memang sangat gelap―aku tetap memutuskan untuk menghampirimu.

Pintu rumah sudah aku buka. Aku menemukanmu dengan keadaan yang begitu buruk dan hancur. Entah pengelihatanku yang salah atau memang iris matamu berwarna hijau muda, aku tidak tahu. Bibirmu berwarna keunguan persis seperti orang yang akan mati kedinginan dan tubuhmu, aku tahu kau sangat lelah _. Leather jacket_ yang kau kenakan sobek di sisi lengan atas, dan entah itu _ripped jeans_ atau memang _jeans_ yang kau kenakan juga sobek, itu tidak terlalu jelas. Namun ada suatu hal yang jelas, kau berdarah. Dan warna darahmu, berbeda dengan milikku.

Kau tahu apa yang lebih konyol dari penampilanmu? Aku memutuskan tidak membawamu ke kantor polisi, menelfon ibumu, maupun memanggil dokter. Aku malah membawamu ke **_pelukanku_**.

Bodoh? Tentu. Orang macam apa yang bersedia memeluk orang asing di hadapannya pada pukul 11 malam diiringi suara rintik-rintik hujan sendu hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan perasaan orang itu? Ya, itu aku. Betapa bodohnya aku memutuskan suatu keputusan konyol yang bahkan tidak bisa dicari kemasukakalannya.

Badanmu terlihat kuat, tetapi nyatanya kau rapuh. Sorotan matamu penuh kebencian dan dendam, tetapi air matamu terus menetes. Dan bibirmu yang seperti orang sekarat... bukannya menggigil, kau malah meracau. Kau memanggil namaku.

 ** _'Min Yoongi, kau, kau Min Yoongi'_**

Bukankah ingatanku cukup bagus, huh? Aku mengingatnya, aku dibuat semakin bingung dengan atmosfir yang asing ini. Aku merasakan dingin dari tanganmu yang merangkul bahuku begitu menusuk dan mencekam. Aku takut, tetapi kau bagaikan magnet yang sangat sulit untuk dielak. Aku begitu lemah―aku tidak berdaya. Tangan kurusku masih menopangmu, walaupun begitu dingin, aku mencoba untuk tetap menahannya dan terus memikirkan hal-hal positif. Setidaknya rasa khawatirku bisa berkurang sedikit dengan cara itu.

Tangga rumahku yang terbuat dari kayu terus berdecit setiap kali kau menapakkan kaki, padahal sebelumnya tangga ini tidak pernah goyah maupun retak. Kau benar-benar aneh dan mengerikan, tetapi aku terus mencoba menghiraukannya. Namun, saat aku membawamu ke kamarku yang berukuran sedang ini, aku tidak bisa menganggapnya enteng.

Suasana kamarku langsung bercahaya hijau, persis dengan iris matamu. Kupikir lampu kamarku rusak, namun tidak. Tidak, tidak, kau yang mengakibatkan cahaya hijau ini datang. Bulan purnama yang memantulkan cahaya matahari membuat sinar hijau dari matamu keluar dan tersebar ke seluruh sudut kamar, tak terkecuali wajahku.

Kau menengok ke arah kanan―ke wajahku―yang mengakibatkan semua cahaya menumpuk di tubuhku. Ya, _tubuh_ , bukan hanya wajahku yang terpapar. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku yang disusul dengan tangan kiri. Aku sadar, ini bukan lagi cahaya yang terpantul dari bola matamu.

 ** _Kulitku memang berubah menjadi hijau._**

Aku panik, apa yang sesungguhnya kau lakukan di sini? Kau akan membunuhku? Kau akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup? Kau akan melemparku ke dalam hutan yang penuh dengan serigala buas kelaparan? Kau akan benar-benar melakukannya? Toh, bila memang benar, ini yang aku mau.

 ** _Setidaknya aku telah menemukan cinta pertamaku._**

Kau mengarahkan wajahmu mendekat dengan wajahku. Kau gesekkan dua belah bibir keunguanmu itu dengan milikku―hangat, kurasa kehangatan itu dari bibirku yang perlahan tersalur menuju bibirmu. Aku menyadarinya, ternyata kau membutuhkan kehangatan; ah, ya, itu yang kau butuhkan. Sekujur tubuhmu begitu dingin dan menusuk, bahkan tatapan matamu itu juga memiliki sifat yang sama. Kau terlalu dingin, dan memang sudah seharusnya aku memberikanmu kehangatan.

Kau membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kananku. Kupikir rona merah akan terpatri di wajahku, tetapi tidak. Aku menghijau. Konyol, tetapi benar seperti itu. Aku semakin memanas, keringat di pelipisku terus bercucuran seakan tiada hentinya. Padahal hanya dua kata yang kau ucapkan,

 ** _―Park Jimin._**

Aku tahu itu namamu.

Ternyata nenekku tidak pernah salah.

Lost

Chapter I End

-bangtan-sarang-

Hai! Ini cuma FF iseng yang kebetulan idenya lewat, jadi menurutku sayang kalau nggak segera ditulis/? Sekali lagi, ini cuma iseng. Jadi kalo updatenya lama gapapa lah/?

Dilanjutin atau enggaknya itu pasti aku lanjutin :3 (kalo selo) kalian mau fav, follow, atau review juga terserah. Ga maksa :') eee tapi bukan berarti aku gak butuh ya, tentu aku butuh banget supaya bisa terus berkembang:3

thanks, and see u at the next chapter!

. bangtan-sarang .

.

[p.s : ini epep udah nganggur di doc manager selama sebulan, jadi aku publish aja deh - hihi ]


End file.
